Difficult Positions
by anathemaofyggdrasil
Summary: They keep trying, but it's harder than it sounds when their lives are so chaotic. GladioxNoctis, rated M for cursing and sexual interactions.


"Shit- sorry Noct-", Gladiolus pulled back, taking his weight off of the prince as he winced in mortification. The prince hissed in pain as he shifted against the rock he was leaned back against, not quite laying, not quite standing, their hips pressed tight together and his toes skimming the grass. The stone was digging into his back uncomfortably, and Gladiolus felt like an awkward teenager again, too big and trying to manhandle his girlfriend of the time into a good position in the back of his car.

Only this time it was his prince, looking at him in annoyance, arousal dwindling fast. If Gladiolus didn't figure out something quick—

"Okay, off! Off, Gladio!"

Too late, the Shield sighed in aggravation and ran a hand over the top of his head, stepping back to give Noctis room to ease off of the rock. The prince did so, buttoning his pants again, looking thoroughly irritated. As much as Gladiolus was one for camping, the absence of a bed sometimes complicated matters of the sexual kind. He'd gotten impatient, and when they had a moment alone had pinned Noctis up for some quick nookie.

Things hadn't gone exactly to plan.

"Sorry babe", the Shield said, taking a few steps away out of frustration. Some of the only time alone they'd had lately and he'd killed the mood. Noctis didn't reply, and Gladiolus turned to find he prince gazing off with a brooding stare. The Shield crossed the short distance between them and took the prince's cheek in one hand. Blue eyes met golden brown, and the older man leaned down to kiss Noctis gently, a sharp parody to the rough touches of earlier.

"I'm sorry", he apologized again, just wanting Noctis to acknowledge him so the uncomfortable air between them could hurry up and drop dead. Finally, Noctis's lips lost their severe downturn and lifted a bit.

"That's my boy", Gladiolus said, his own smile showing.

* * *

"Agh- Noct this isn't going to-", his elbow hit the weak plastic of the motel shower and Gladiolus winced. It never felt good to hit that spot. And— oh hell he left a crack in the tile.

"I wasn't the one who suggested-!"

"I didn't suggest I fucking-"

Noctis nearly busted his ass hopping out of the shower, barely grabbing the sink counter in time to prevent a fall.

"Gods Gladio, I said I wanted to get laid, not squished."

Gladiolus turned the water off, irritation bubbling in his chest, and grabbed a towel as he stepped out. In moments he had halfway dried himself and yanked his lounge pants on, throwing the door open to leave, ignoring Noctis's annoyed bark at him for opening the door while the prince was still toweling off.

Why was it that, every time he tried to be intimate with Noctis, it ended in catastrophic failure? Everything was fine until they got around to it. Their stolen kisses when the others weren't watching, their tender moments— all went well.

But as soon as his dick got involved it all went to ruin.

Gladiolus sat down onto his bed and bent over, covering his face with his hands as he groaned in frustration. He kept his face hidden even when Noctis left the bathroom and he felt the bed dip behind him.

"Hey", Noctis's voice was quiet, but it didn't encourage him to move.

"Gladio…", a sigh this time, but nothing after. He halfway expected Noctis to just get up, but then arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he felt the royal's weight settle against his back. The weight was comforting, if a little warm after the heat of the bathroom. Gladiolus reached up and slid his fingers through unruly black hair, feeling Noctis's chin drop onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it", Noctis said, squeezing him in a hug.

"Mm", the grunt was noncommittal.

Noctis chuckled, and Gladiolus jumped when he felt teeth nip at his shoulder.

"Come on big guy, we've got time for at least one thing now", Noctis said, slipping out from behind him to kneel before him. Letting out a breath, Gladiolus leaned back on his hands, his embarrassment dying off into a much more favorable emotion.

* * *

The sheets rustled as Gladiolus pulled them back up and over their naked bodies, Noctis settled bonelessly against his chest. Finally, after so many false starts, the night had gone off without a hitch. It took leaving the others at a haven overnight and going off with the Regalia to the nearest motel, but it had been well worth it.

Gladiolus threaded his fingers repeatedly through Noctis's hair, not sure if his boy was awake or not. His black hair was getting awfully long, the Shield thought, but he liked it. Time passed and he began to doze lightly, his fingers stilling, until Noctis shifted gently.

"Don' stop", Noctis mumbled, as Gladiolus moved to put his hand down.

"Yes sir", the scarred man murmured, smirking, and continued petting.

"Was good", Noctis sighed, eyes opening the tiniest of slivers. Gladiolus loved that blue. Loved everything about Noctis, really…

"Told you I was good", the Shield said lowly, the warm sheets making him far too warm as his own body heated up.

Noctis's eyes opened a little more, and he smiled lazily.

"Sorry, don't think I was paying attention. Guess you'll have to tell me again."

Gladiolus slowly rolled them over, pinning Noctis down onto the bed.

"Yes, Highness", he said, and dipped his head down for a long kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I unashamedly ship Gladio and Noctis. It was damn hard choosing a favorite pairing for this fandom with so many options actually available.


End file.
